


Dreamless

by misbegotten



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Dreams are desires. Sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting an older work. Place it wherever you want in canon. *g* For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.comm/100words) prompt: sleepless

Sophie dreams of bubble baths, strawberries in champagne, and secrets.

Alec dreams of hacking, gaming, and stealing. Doing all three at once. And getting everyone to _love_ it and do it with him.

Eliot dreams of knives. He cuts intricate designs out of fruit and flesh and feeds them to his enemies.

Parker dreams of bottomless pits. She shrieks in delight as the wind tears at her clothes, her hair a halo around her.

Nate doesn't sleep. The sweat beading down the side of his glass is the only thing, besides his own breathing, that marks the passage of time.


End file.
